Don't tell Secrets
by BloodlessBlackCat
Summary: (your name) is a pirate. An assassin. Sister to a frenc templar. Ben Hornigold has turned traitor on the pirates and vanished from sight. You want to beat some sense into him and tell him what you truly think.


Ben Hornigold x Reader

Don't Keep Secrets

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There!" Kenway whispered to you, pointing to a small island he had been looking at for a few minutes with his scope. "Abaco Island." You looked up from some maps as well did your brother, Julian. You took it and looked at it yourself. Sure enough, Hornigold's ship was 'parked' at the sandy shore. His flag waving on top of it proudly. Or as proudly as a traitor could be. You growled in irritation, then handed Edward his scope.

"Let's get em." You hissed, pushing past your Templar brother to reach Kenway, and took a fistful of his collar. "You take out the others, but Ben is mine." Ed nodded, knowing full well how much his treachery hurt you. You pulled on your assassin's hood and waited for Ed to stop the ship on the other side of the small island. You could walk across it in five minutes. Julian put a rough hand on your shoulder.

"I'll go instead." He told you, but you shook your head.

"No. I've already almost lost you once. I can't go through that again." It was true, when Ed almost killed Julian for the cove, you nearly had a heart attack. Yeah, you were an assassin and he was a Templar, but secretly, in both of your deep blue eyes, you were just siblings. He was your older brother, and you his kid sister.

"(Your Name). Be careful." Kenway told you, coming over and interrupting. You nodded curtly. "He'll hurt you. He's not the Ben we knew (Your name). He's a snake now. Don't trust what he-"

"Ed!" You yelled. "I got it. I'm not imbecilic. Don't speak as if I am." He huffed, and turned back to the goal. The crew of the Jackdaw wished you luck, and Ed and you jumped from the deck to a rock sitting next to the small ship. The two of you hopped off and slid down to the white sandy beach below, and into the thick brush, running to the target area.

You jumped on a trunk and climbed a skinny tree, then shimmied much further up it, out of sight from the naked eye. Ed took refuge in some bushes to your left, then you waited. Their camp was very close, an easy figure due to someone burning a bon fire a little early in the day. Cheers and hoops could be heard not far off, which meant you were closer than you thought. And just to clarify that, two men emerged from behind a boulder, clearly drunk off their asses. They passed the tree you were perched in, past the brush Ed was sitting Indian style in, and wobbled towards the back of the island, where the Jackdaw and Julian's small gunner was docked.

"I hope their too drunk to notice the ships." You mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Ed to snort a laugh back. You both hopped out of your hiding places, hurting your ankle a bit from the height of your fall. "Ouch! Fuck!" You hissed slightly, following Ed, who ran to the boulder the drunks had come around, then dove into another brush, while you slipped into a crack in the boulder on the other side, facing what you were looking for. Hornigold's camp. His men were patrolling, and there was no sign of Ben himself yet. A few white tents were scattered around near the fresh water pool in the center. Ocelots were sniffing around the camp ground, completely ignoring the men that walked past them. A pirate flag was flapping in the light wind a bit in the center of the tent area. _'Heh. Ben still using a pirate flag when he's clearly too proud to call himself one of us anyway.' _You thought bitterly as a loud bang went off inside the camp.

"Watch it ya fucking idiot!" A guard yelled at his buddy, coming into both of your sights. "You almost shot my face off."

"Sorry, the safety _was _on."

"Just stop pointing it at me moron."

"Ok ok sheesh." They made their way into your direction, not seeing either of you. Ed turned to you and your (e/c) eyes blinked back knowingly.

_"Stealth kill em." _He mouthed to you. You nodded, and turned your gaze to the coming duo. You slipped silently out of the crack when they passed, and stabbed your hidden blade clear through the smaller man's head. Then, you yanked down and stomped on his skull, crushing it like putty. The other man whipped around to face you, but was silenced by Ed covering his mouth and stabbing his chest. He drew his arm up to deliver the killing blow, but you stopped him.

"Wait Ed!" You hissed. He froze.

"What?" You ignored him, and gazed icily at the dying gunman. "Where is your captain?" You asked. He stuttered, and spit up some blood. You rolled your eyes, and kicked the wound in his gut. He coughed and groaned. "Where. Is. Hornigold?!"

"Ship!" He choked out. "Ship!" You glared at him, then snapped your head up to Ed.

"Take care of this camp! I'm going to deal with Ben." You took off in a sprint, taking the long way around so you wouldn't have to swim. You dove behind some rocks, and sprinted around big brushes until Hornigold's ship came into view. You stopped behind a thick tree trunk and glanced around it towards the ship. Your eyes went wide when you finally spotted what you had been searching for months to find. Ben Hornigold was leaning on a bolder, arms crossed in a bored-like gesture. He was looking into the brush to your left, his right, towards the camp. It couldn't be seen from his spot, even you couldn't see it. So at least Ed won't get caught doing his thing. You watched him for a few minutes, seeing if he would move, or see you from your pitiful hiding spot. When all he did was shift his feet and pop his neck, you decided it was now or never. His sword and knife was sheathed, his guns were in their holsters, and his stance was not on the defensive. You bluntly stepped away from the tree, and made your way to Ben, whose head snapped to face your direction when your feet had crunched the brush you walked on. He went wide eyed, and his mouth fell open a bit.

"(Your name)?!" He breathed out. "What are you doing 'ere?" You didn't say anything, just stopped about three feet from him, placing a hand on your hip, and glaring sharp daggers. "I take it you're pissed at me too eh?" He sighed, and shook his head. "(Your name), I'm sorry about leaving you guys, but you have to understand why I left-"

"I don't care." You spat. He gave you a very confused look.

"Huh? Then why-"

"But I am pissed off at you Ben. Very much so." You huffed, and shifted your hand so the other was on your waist. He seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"Is it because I'm a Templar now?" You cursed loudly.

"Oh for fuck's sake Ben!" You threw your hands up in anger. "No Ben! I don't care if you're a Templar! Why should I care what you decide is best for yourself? Why should I care if you're a Templar?! My brother is a Templar! I have no right to judge about choosing sides or beliefs! I'm an assassin! I know I should care about you Templars being Templars, but I don't! Because that's fair!" You wiped your (h/c) bangs that had fallen in your face and continued your rant, not letting Ben speak. "If I can choose what side I'm on, or what I believe in, shouldn't anyone else as well?!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?!" Ben finally interrupted, uncrossing his arms and taking a demanding step towards you.

"Because you lied to me!" You screeched. That shut him up. His confused look was wiped off his face. His eyes softened a bit, and his stance lost some dominance. You changed as well. Now that some of your screaming was out, you weren't as boiling pissed. Your eyes turned from pissed off to sad, your stance becoming a little deflated. A tear slid down your cheek. "You lied to me Ben." You repeated, in a much softer tone. "Do you know how much that hurt me? Ya I know, indestructible (Your name), hurt by a little lie. I've taken on fleets, sharks, leopards, drunk gunmen, all with a snarky remark and a sly smile. But you Ben, you hurt me." You wiped your face free of salt water. Ben was now standing a foot from you, and used a finger to wipe to water from your left eye. Despite the sand and being away on the ocean for God knows how long, his hand was pretty damn clean. "Ben, do you know what you lied to me about?" You asked quietly, watching his face intently.

"I…I would lie and say I fully do, but I don't want to have that on my conscious lass so I'll come out with it. Not really, no." He gave you his signature smirk/smile, though this hid a tinge of sadness and confusion in it. He was trying to lighten the aura surrounding the two of you.

"You told me you'd never do something behind my back. That you would always tell me the plan. You promised never to keep secrets from me. But most importantly you promised never to leave me alone." You spoke every word carefully, as if saying one thing wrong would blow it up in your face. Ben was silent and still for a while, and you wondering if he had truly heard you. You WERE speaking kinda quiet. Then, to prove you were loud enough, the Templar took your form, and pulled you into his chest, making his blue coat swallow you halfway. One arm wrapped around your waist, the other, your neck. Is hand dug softly into your (h/l) (h/c) hair, and placed his chin on top of your head.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I guess you did have a right to know. Especially when you gave me a right to choose." He moved his thumb through your hair in a crescent shape, a soothing motion. "Everyone's been after me, pissed at my 'betrayal'," He filled the word with sarcastic acid, "so I just figured that was the reason you were here." He kissed your forehead. "I never thought how my actions would affect ya lass. I broke numerous promises and lied to you even more so. I don't deserve forgiveness, but I'm gonna ask anyway. Will ye please forgive your idiot Ben one last time for hurting ya?" He pulled away enough to see your face. He was shocked to see your smile. You were crying silent tears, a glowing smile on your face.

"Benjamin Hornigold, I always have, and always will, forgive you. No matter how bad the mistake you make." You reached up on your tiptoes, and placed a kiss on his lips. "I just make sure you know what you did wrong. I don't forgive those that can't learn from their mistakes."

"I'm lucky I'm not a blundering idiot then, eh lass?" He chuckled, putting a finger under your chin, and pulling your mouth to his in a deep kiss. His hands went to your waist, and your arms flung themselves around his neck. You were so happy, until the sky decided that it was a perfect time to open up the sky and drain what felt like a year's worth of condensation on you two.

"Oh COME ON!" You screeched. "Nice timing God!" You sarcastically spat to the sky, flipping the clouds off, earning a laugh from Ben.

"I missed you." He laughed, placing another kiss on your cheek.

(Meanwhile)

"See Julian I told ya she's fine." Ed chuckled at the mini make out scene, but even more at the Templar's pale, infuriated face.

"How dare he have the audacity to touch my sister!?" He made a move from the brush he was hiding in, gripping his hat in his hand tighter that he already was. He had to take it off to stay hidden in the green bush. Edward stopped him by stepping on his cape. Just then, the sky opened up, and it started pouring rain. The two men heard (Your name) curse loudly and saw her flip off the sky, earning her a kiss on the cheek from Ben. Julian was fuming, but Edward was secretly happy for her, and Ben. Sure, he saw him as a traitor, but (Your Name) was right. Everyone should have a right on how they live their lives. Themselves. No one else should have the power to choose, even if it's against you.


End file.
